Push Forward
by Divodog
Summary: Miley Stewart is a famous singer who's gotten too mixed up in the spotlight. When her father takes her back to her hometown Miley finds herself caught between the gorgeous and ornery cowgirl, Lilly Truscott, and the handsome and sweet Travis Brody.
1. Welcome to Tennessee

Push Forward

_Disclaimer: No I don't own Hannah Montana *sigh*, and I never will so I should probably stop placing bids in that imaginary auction in my head. And forewarning, yes there is lesbian content (Liley Roxxx X}), if you have a problem with it, don't read the damn story and don't bring your homophobic shit crying to me. Now that we're clear, yes this is very short, other chapters will be longer, don't be mad. This is just introduction. ON WITH THE STORY :)_

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Tennessee **

Miley Ray Stewart sat there in the old pickup truck, scowling furiously out of the window. Her father sat beside her in the driver's seat and was being studiously ignored, but he seemed to have expected nothing less so the silent treatment wasn't having the effect Miley had hoped for. _Dammit._

"Why are you doing this to me, Daddy?" She fairly growled it at the glass. "You know that When I Look At You was just getting high in the charts. It would have been the perfect time to sell a new album with it as a special addition piece!" She deliberately ignored the plaintive, whining tone her voice had become near the end of her, oh so moving, speech.

"I'm doing this for your own good Miley. You've been doing so well for so long at keeping Famous Miley and Normal Miley separate, but now the two are starting to bleed together. Miles, you've blown off Oliver so many times we've both lost count, you're brother decided to stay at College over Christmas break because he didn't want to deal with the Diva Attitude, and I'm about done as well." Robby Ray's eyes stared hard at his daughter's turned face. He could barely recognize her now under the huge sunglasses, artificially straightened hair, and fake sun-tan. _How long has it been since I could look at my daughter, and really see WHO she was?_ "I'm taking you back to Tennessee so you can have some time to yourself. Hopefully without all of the cameras everywhere you can finally get a bit of Miley without the glamour back into your head, cause I think that you've almost completely forgotten her."

At this Miley turned her head sharply towards him, her sunglasses sliding down her nose to reveal her clear blue-grey eyes. "You can't be serious! I AM Miley, there is no other side of it, it's just me! There is nothing to fix! Oliver understands that I have other commitments, Jackson's always been a jerk, and you're just being more sensitive to it than normal. There, see? Completely solved. Now let's turn this junk heap around and get heading back to Malibu, alright?"

"That's enough, Miley!" At this Miley immediately stopped reaching for the steering wheel, her father almost never shouted, and shouted at her even less. "We're both going to Tennessee for at least a month until you can remember who you were before all this famous crap. If you don't like it, deal with it!"

For a long moment Miley simply stared at him, before whirling around to stare out the window again in a massive sulk. As they both came up over a hill and began to see the front of Ruthie Ray Stewart's old ranch Miley could only think of one thing. _This so isn't fair._


	2. Cowgirl vs Popstar

Push Forward

**Chapter 2: Cowgirl vs. Popstar**

Miley was absolutely mortified to be there. She was supposed to be in sunny California, lounging on the beaches, signing autographs for loving, and slightly creepy, fans, coming up with new songs and then going to bed at night to start it all over again. She was not supposed to be unpacking her own suitcase up in a tiny guestroom, and dressing up in ratty jeans and plain t-shirts with work boots. Her life was all about fashion, fine jewellery and Jimmy Choo's now.

The fact that none of her family seemed to pick up on this and were all so genuinely happy to see her only made the embarrassment that much worse. Aunt Dolly, and Ruthie were trying to tell her and her father all of the changes that they had made to the old farm and the new people they had hired, but all that Miley kept hearing was; _We're so happy to see you out here again. You almost never come to visit. _At the first opportunity that she could politely excuse herself, the brunette detangled herself from her Ma-Maw's arms and scurried out to the barn, saying that she wanted to take a look at her old horse.

Her eyes were on the dirt and dust being kicked up from her boots and not on the area, which was probably why she ended up walking right into something solid as a brick wall but surprisingly soft in texture. Whatever it was that she walked into, the only thing that Miley could be certain of was the fact that it had knocked her to the ground, and thus, deserved to get a hell of a lot of payback.

She looked up, fully intending to start cussing out whatever she had hit, but was momentarily stunned speechless at the two emerald irises staring down curiously at her. For several seconds Miley was struck momentarily dumb. The whatever-it-was-she-had-run-into was apparently a girl, maybe a year or two older than her and quite a few inches taller, maybe just short of 6 feet. She had long blonde hair that framed a golden-tanned and strongly defined face. The shape of it kind of reminded Miley of those immortal elves from all the fantasy novels she had read. Her nose was finely and exquisitely curved, as were her eyebrows and full lips, and her deep green eyes were shaded with long, dark eyelashes.

Having lived in Malibu for most of her life, the popstar was very used to tanned, attractive blondes that looked like supermodels, but this girl was gorgeous in a different way. She was not delicate looking at all, she had a more rugged appearance and she was dressed for hard work, not to impress, which the wheel-barrow she was carrying helped to verify.

As she took in the sight of the working equipment Miley felt her brain restart and quickly jumped to her feet, the admiration that filled her veins turning rapidly to indignation and outrage. "Who the hell do you think you are!" she huffed. "You knocked me down, and then you don't even have the decency to offer me a hand? What the hell!"

Almost immediately the curiosity in those eyes was replaced with a muted scorn and derisiveness. "Excuse me, Princess, but you were the one who walked into me. Not the other way around. Learn to walk looking forward and you might just fix that problem," the girl said, and Miley permitted herself to be taken aback for a second at how different this person's voice was to anyone else she'd met her age; more _real_ somehow. And then she finally processed what the girl had said.

"Look here Asshole, you weren't the one lying on the ground, so I don't think you—!" Miley started but was cut off as her father and grandmother walked out of the ranch house.

"What on Earth is all of the yelling out here about? Miley?" her father asked, raising his hands pleadingly.

"Yeah, assume that it's my fault," Miley muttered lowly. Her father gave an annoyed sigh and the blonde shot her a dark look from the side.

"Everything's fine," the blonde took over. "We just had...a bit of a surprise run in here."

"Oh," Ruthie said, "that's right, you two have never met. Miley, Robby Ray, this is one of our new stable hands, Lillian Truscott, and Lilly, this is my son, and granddaughter, Robby Ray and Miley Stewart."

"Pleased to meet you, Lillian. Thanks for helping my mother here out with her farm," Robby Ray offered his hand to the teenage girl.

The blonde reached forward to meet him politely. "Lilly, please, I hate when people call me Lillian, makes me think I'm in trouble." She turned to Ruthie. "The granddaughter from Cali?"

"I am right here you know," Miley said. "You could ask me instead of pretending not to see me." She ignored it when she heard her father sigh again.

Lilly turned to stare at her, and Miley had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself focused. _Be angry, be angry... _"I apologise for my rudeness," the blonde murmured. Normally a voice like that would set Miley's knees to shaking, except for the undercurrent of mockery aimed at her. _And suddenly being mad is hardly a chore; it's always nice that way when you're dealing with a jerk._

"Well, now that everyone's been introduced," Ruthie stepped in just in time to save the arrogant cowgirl from a massive earful. "Why don't we all head inside for some lunch and a nice rhubarb pie?"

Lilly and Miley were almost too busy glaring at each other to acknowledge the older woman, but the blonde tore herself away for a brief moment. "That would be great Ruthie, I've just gotta finish dumping the wheel barrow, and put Blue Jeans out and then I'll join you."

"Blue Jeans?" Miley's surprise temporarily overpowered her irritation. "What are you doing with my horse?"

Lilly blinked slowly in surprise. "He's yours?" She smirked. "And here I thought we just picked him up off the side of the road. I wondered why he didn't have an owner."

The brunette went absolutely scarlet. "YOU LISTEN HERE—"

Her father wrapped his hand around her forearm and gave it a swift tug, cutting short the rest of the popstar's sentence. "Mom's serving up pie Miles, pie! We best get inside and let Lilly here get back to work..." He spared a second to give his daughter a glare, then looked back up to the country girl. "It was nice meeting you Lilly, we'll see you in a bit."

The blonde nodded politely and Robby waited until she was out of earshot before practically dragging Miley up to the house. "Miley Ray Stewart, what has gotten into you? Why the heck were you being so rude to that girl?"

"ME? Being rude to HER?" Miley stared at him in disbelief. "Did you see nothing that went on there? She was being obnoxious to me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Miles," he shook his head. "The entire time I was standing there she was being more than polite and dealing with your attitude too."

Miley yanked her arm out of his grasp and stomped away from him as fast as her legs could carry her. _How in hell are adults so damn oblivious?_


	3. Greetings Diva

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Nuff said._

**Chapter 3: Greetings Diva**

Needless to say, lunch had not been particularly warm. The entire meal was spent with Miley and Lilly ignoring each other, (except for the constant glaring) Robbie and Ruthie trying to make conversation between _everybody_, and Miley flat out refusing to talk at all.

The moment the sandwiches had been finished Lilly had excused herself, muttering something about a walk, and Miley had been quick to follow her example and leave the table, saying she still needed to unpack. _Yeah, right._

The brunette threw herself face down on the bed, letting her irritation at the snarky cowgirl unleash itself on her helpless pillow. Honestly, with the way she was feeling at the moment, it was lucky she didn't just take a bite out of it.

_Okay, _Miley thought angrily. _So she's hot, but get a grip Girl you've seen tons of people hotter than her! Even if you can't name any right now..._ _She's an ass, and she isn't worthy of the likes of your company. _Nodding to herself, satisfied with her conclusion, Miley stood back up and resolved to head back outside and away from everyone. She really didn't want to be talked to or chewed out by her dad again.

She walked aimlessly about for several moments, quietly taking in the sight of the fields and pastures and animals. Gradually she began to remember the land around her. _I wonder why I didn't come back after we moved to Malibu? _She knew that if she were to walk North, eventually she'd hit the highway, West meant the crops, South was the cattle, and East was the creek.

_Nothing interesting about vegetables, the cows stink, I'd love to hit the road but Daddy would kill me...Guess that just leaves the creek. _

But before she could take more than a couple of steps, her field of view was completely filled with emerald.

She stood dumbly for a second, then, scowling, realised who the green belonged to. "Great," she sneered. "Couldn't get enough of me for one night, huh?"  
"Please," the blonde scoffed. "I'd be pleased to never have to deal with your attitude again. Guess we're both just going to have to make a sacrifice."

"Or you could save us both the trouble and shove off!"

"I could," Lilly smirked. "But I think I'd have more fun pissing you off."

Her mouth worked soundlessly, her outrage literally making her speechless. "You...you...you...ARGH!" She threw her hands up in the air and stomped off in the other direction, eager to escape the stupidity daze the cowgirl somehow managed to hit her with.

Lilly kept up with her effortlessly, her long legs taking one stride for every two of Miley's. Her face was pure mocking arrogance. "Aw, come on sweetheart. Don't be like that. You catch more flies with honey, than you do with vinegar."

"Okay, that's it!" the brunette turned on her heel so fast she almost toppled over. "Stop it with the Jackass Stalker routine. What do want, an autograph, t-shirt? Miley Stewart goddamned TOOTHPASTE? What will make you go away!"

"Nah, I prefer Crest, and I already have plenty of t-shirts. I go away when I choose to...And as for the autograph," the smirk had completely vanished from her face. "I'm only a fan of real people. From what I've seen, the realest thing about you is the clothes you're wearing, Princess." She bent deeply at the waist and swept her arm in a formal bow, pulling the pale cowboy hat from her head. "G'day to you." And with that she strode away.

Miley didn't understand. She got what she wanted, like always. The annoying girl was gone. _So why do I feel empty?_

**_Yes, I know it's short I just wanted to get something up before finals next week. And wow, the REVIEWS! You like me, you really really like me! X) Sorry, I do have an ego, just let me bask in my inner glory for a minute...And seriously thanks, I've had this idea floating around for a bit, but I figured someone else did too. So I sat and waited, and waited, and waited...and waited some more. Then I said, screw you lazy asses, I'll do it myself! (No offense) And the "the realest thing about you is your clothes," thing is a little bit of a shout out to This is the Life by AlvinFan07, one of my favourite stories and authors, and it worked so WELL for what I wanted. Sorry bout that, I'm a theif, it's terrible. BYE1!!_**


	4. Mirror Mirror

**Chapter 4: Mirror Mirror**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. But one day I will, just you wait…Emily, you'll be mine soon, have no fear, my love._

_Really don't understand that girl, _Miley thought a few hours later. _I don't even know her but she already hates me, and then when I confront her about it (kind of) she gives me some wannabe deep "not even real" crap._

She had abandoned the idea of going to the creak in favor of hiding In the barn loft. Currently, the young diva was nestled into a little fort of hay bales. You would have to be directly in front of her to realize she was there. Even Miley had to admit that having the ability to hide, for once, gave her comfort as she listened to a quiet thumping sound; probably the shutters knocking against the barn walls.

"Normally I can't so much as start my car without a crowd surrounding me. And maybe that's kind of what she meant," Miley realized aloud. "I'm so used to being watched all of the time that I'd forgotten what it was like not to be.

"A little bit I guess, but I was being a little more specific."

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" Miley jumped so high she bashed her head off of one of the top bales.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The girl's face was amused.

Miley was incredibly annoyed, and rubbed the back of her head. "Maybe if you tried not to be nice to me the same way that you try not to startle me I might actually enjoy your company."

To her surprise, Lilly chuckled amiably. "Now you're starting to warm up to me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I just scared the shit out of you, just like I knocked you down, and just like I was rude to you. But this time you didn't yell at me." She tilted her head with a curious smile. "I wonder why?"

Miley chose to ignore that for the moment, she hadn't realized. "Didn't you decide to leave me alone a couple of hours ago?"

"No," Lilly said, irritatingly charming smile still in place. "I just wanted to give you a little bit alone to cool off and think about what I said."

"Are you bi-polar?" Miley asked, dumbfounded by the blonde's mood swing. "I haven't been here a day and I can still safely say you are the biggest jerk I've ever seen, and now you're being nice to me? What gives?"

"No more bi-polar than any other teenage girl, and I wasn't too impressed with you either." She gave her that same freaky, dissecting look. "But then, I don't think I really did. Or at least I hope not. I've heard a lot of good things about you from a lot of good people; I don't want them to be wrong."

"Now what's that mean?"

"It means," Lilly lowered herself to be eye level with her, "that I may have been, or be, a jerk, but it's only a reaction to you."

"Hey, don't blame me for your—" Miley started.

"Wait." Lilly interrupted her effortlessly. "Let me explain first, then you can yell all you want." She waited for Miley to nod before continuing. "I am not one of your fans, I am not a family member, and because of that I don't worship or feel the need to spare you.

When you ran into me I was thinking something along the lines of, 'Hey, this new girl's cute, klutzy, but cute…' And then you opened up your mouth…" Her expression was both amused and aggravated. "Then I'm thinking, 'Holy hell, spoiled brat covered in dirt on the offensive!' You might not realize but you gave me snot first, so I gave you it back. You were sarcastic, bratty and rude, so I gave it back to you. When Ruthie introduced you, I was shocked. Ever since I first came here I've heard so much about sweet, kind little Miley Ray. Now she's standing right in front of me, and the only vibe I'm getting is Poptart."

"Poptart?" Miley wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, popstar cause you are one, tart cause of your attitude. Put them together and you've got a little insult that's almost as cute as its owner." Miley blushed. "Now, believe it or not, but I'm trying to look past the sass cause the Miley I've heard of sounds worth getting to know. So I'm making myself a mirror…

You ever heard of the saying: do unto others what you would have done unto you? Well, everything you give me, I'll give back. You yell, I yell: you get rude, I get rude: you get serious and thinking, like now, and I will too."

The older girl stood up and took a quiet step back. "I'm not looking to make you miserable, Miley, but I'm not going to take your sass either. We'll be seeing too much of each other to hate each other, considering I live here now. I'll leave you here to think about it."

And without another word, she strode away, leaving Miley gaping at her back. The brunette struggled to keep up with this rapid change of pace. _Lilly's gonna be my mirror? Why would she tell me all of this if she thinks I'm a brat? What exactly DOES she think of me?_ Miley's head snapped up abruptly. _Wait, she LIVES HERE?_

**_High Everyone!!! I loved all of your comments, and Alvy, thank you so much, you care, you really care *wipes tear away* Okay I'm done. I got a comment about Lilly being bitter from one person and I just wanted to put this up to kind of clarify this Lilly's personality. To me Lilly has always been a very "I'm sweet, UNTIL YOU PISS ME OFF!" kind of person. I wanted to show that this Lilly isn't really bitter or angry, just completely unwilling to take any shit :) And, even though it's early in the story, I wanted them to have a moment. I'm a suck I know..._**


	5. Stay On

_Disclaimer: Don't ask, you know the answer and just want to rub it in my face. XP_

**Chapter 5:**

Miley trudged down the stairs loudly, her eyes half-lidded and with dark circles underneath; proof of the rather restless night she had had. _Stupid hot cowgirl's with their stupid cryptic little remarks..._

Ruthie looked up from the large pile of flapjacks she was putting up onto the table. "Well good morning to you, Sweetcheeks. Rough night last night?"

The brunette slumped down into one of the kitchen chairs. "I just had...a lot on my mind."

"I'm sure sleeping in an unfamiliar place couldn't have helped much either," her Mamaw sighed. Miley looked up at her, feeling a slash of regret that this _was_ an unfamiliar place to her now. _I've heard a lot of good things about you from a lot of good people; I don't want them to be wrong..._ Lilly's words from the night before came back to her.

"Hey Mamaw..." she chickened out, "does Lilly live here with you?"

Mamaw looked up at her curiously, "Yeah she does, none of her family lives down here in Tennessee; she came down on her own. She asked for the job here and when I found out about her being alone I offered her a room. Stubborn thing refused it though."

"But I thought she did live here?" Miley asked, confused.

"She does." Mamaw shook her head. "She refused the room, but she went out and fixed up one of the old chicken coops into a bunkhouse. She sleeps out there, works out there, and comes in for her meals. I have to admit I was rather impressed with her from the start, she's never asked me for a thing. She works for everything she has and everything she's given."

The popstar shifted uncomfortably, once again reminded of her recent, and becoming incredibly obvious to her, change in behaviour. She had been like that before she moved, and even quite some time after, but now the person being described to her almost seemed like her polar-opposite. _Is my attitude really that bad now?_

"You wouldn't happen to know where Lilly is right now, would you? I think I owe her a bit of an apology," Miley asked shyly.

The beaming smile Ruthie looked at her with at that moment nearly made the brunette melt right into her chair with embarrassment.

"Well, she came in about a half-hour ago and brewed some coffee for everyone. If I were to hazard a guess, then she would be out running the rails and waiting for Travis or talking to Lory."

"Who's Lory, and Travis?" Miley asked curiously. "Why would Lilly be waiting for him?" _Please don't tell me I'm jealous just because I heard Lilly is waiting for some boy..._

"Oh, I thought I already told you about them; Lorelai is the foreman, she's been around for a long time now. She's about Robby's age, but she has more sense than anyone I've ever met and she and Lilly get along great. Travis is another of the stable-hands, he's about your age, that I hired to keep up the farm. Lilly works miracles around here, but not even she can work a ranch pretty much on her own. He helps her out with the chores; sometimes both of them spend the night in the bunkhouse with her." Mamaw turned back to the pancakes, spooning some onto a plate.

"Okay. Don't bother serving me Mamaw, I think I'm gonna go out and find Lilly now." Miley pushed her chair back and stood up, making a beeline for the door and trying to ignore the burning in her chest at the thought of Lilly and Travis spending nights together in the same room. _But if Lilly has some kinda thing with Travis, why would she be flirting with me?_

"And Miles," Ruthie shouted out through a window. "She'll be on her horse, Sundance, probably moving pretty fast. I think you'll need to take Blue Jeans to catch her."

Miley nodded, part of her feeling nervous at the thought of riding again. "Will do, Mamaw!"

_Great, this is just what I was looking forward to today._

* * *

"Alright, come on Blue Jeans, you know me; this won't be too hard. We've been through the tacking, and it wasn't _that_ bad. Now you just gotta let me on you and we'll be off," Miley puffed, out of breath from struggling with her horse. The stubborn animal kept puffing out its belly so the girth would be too loose. When she finally managed to solve that problem, she must have spent an additional ten minutes trying to get Blue Jeans to open his mouth for the bit.

She led her misbehaving horse out of the barn and closer to a fire pit with a lot of open space around her. She saw a fairly young, blonde woman standing over at the pastures and thought for a second that Lilly had found her, but this one was too small and the face was the wrong shape. _I guess that must be Lorelai._

The brunette prepared for the worst, but once Miley had mounted, Blue Jeans seemed to settle down. Finally, just when she had begun to relax and grow comfortable horseback again, Jeans bowed his head between his front hooves, kicked out his hind legs, and began to buck.

As her chin flew forward to strike her breastbone, Miley's hair fell forward, sweeping around right to the side of Jeans' eye. He reared as if it were a demon and Miley's head snapped back. Then he did it all over again. Miley could hear a woman's voice, in pieces, as if she were speaking through a cell that's connection was fading.

"Girl—"

"Ride him—"

"—away from—"

"Holy shit, hang on!"

The loudest voice was the one in her head, her father's when she had first begun learning on Blue Jeans. _You have to show him that you're not afraid of him. Be the boss. _No matter what, Miley had to stay on him.

As Blue Jeans began running, Miley tightened her reins, but when she saw he was heading for the fire pit she let him have his head. Up, stretch, over. The landing was jarring to her legs and seat, almost taking her out of the saddle, but it also managed to jar her common sense and riding lessons. She leaned back, grabbed the right rein, and pulled it towards her hip, yanking Blue Jeans' head to the right, and forcing him to run in a circle. He didn't enjoy being dizzy anymore than a person would, and finally he stopped.

For several seconds both Blue Jeans and Miley stayed absolutely still, panting and shaking. Then Jeans shook like a wet dog, and stood up straight, apparently putting the little mishap completely out of his mind, and ready to work.

A minute went by and Miley wasn't exactly sure what to do. She looked around her for some kind of idea and was startled when she saw Lorelai standing a couple meters away, smiling approvingly, and her dad beside her. Unlike Lorelai, her father's expression was almost stony.

"Um, hey Daddy," she said, aware that her voice was breathless.

Her dad turned on his heel and began to walk back towards the house. "Don't talk to me, Miley."

Miley froze in surprise. _Did I do something wrong? I could have sworn that was what I was supposed to do when faced with a runaway horse. _

"Why was he mad?" She felt a flash of guilt. "Was it—did I pull on his mouth too hard?"

"You did fine," Lorelai said to her easily. "Don't pay you dad any mind at the moment. You just scared him is all. You and Blue Jeans hit a fork in the road, and you took charge; now you've just gotta remember to keep your reins low and loose, and let one of your palms rest easy on your thigh, he'll do the rest."

Miley looked at the other woman for a moment, relieved to note that there was no judgement in her eyes and nodded. "Thanks, I'm Miley by the way."

Lorelai smiled. "I know. Your dad and I had a chat earlier this morning, he and Ruthie told me about you. It doesn't look like you forgot much out in Cali, it's nice to see."

The popstar took a moment to analyse that, and the reaction it caused inside her. Pride. She felt proud that someone recognized her as she used to be. That she did remember how to handle her horse, how to ride. _How is it that something so small a deal, can make such a big difference to someone's insight?_ Somehow, Miley felt a little more at home in her own skin now.

**_Hello again everyone! Sorry, no Lilly in this chapter; to put it simply, I want to show that Miley does want to gain some semblance of herself back, not just because of Lilly, but also for her own peace of mind. No worries, there will be tons of Liley in later chapters. I've got the main points of my story mapped out, but I'm kind of feeling my way through the "getting to know you stages" if anyone has suggestions they would like added, feel free to let me know. Travis will be introduced in the next chapter or so, just to clue you in. I'm going to warn you right now, this week and the next will be extrodinarily busy for me. It is very unlikely I'll get anything up this week, but I will make an extreme effort to post next week by Wednesday capeesh? Have no fear, Liley conquers all! ;)_**


	6. Competition

_Disclaimer: Stop mocking me, Jackasses!_

**Chapter 6: Competition**

Once she actually was out and about, Miley couldn't remember for the life of her why she had been so nervous of getting on Blue Jeans. Sure, he could be a brat, but after leaving him for almost 5 years what had she suspected.

It had not taken her long at all to spot Lilly. Or more accurately, her horse. The thing was absolutely huge, over 16 hands, and glistening dusty gold with a black mane, tail, knee-high socks and a black dusted blaze. He might as well have had sign pointed at him that could be seen with a helicopter that said 'EXPENSIVE STUD HORSE'. It would have been more subtle.

_Of course, high and mighty cowgirl who's good with the ladies has to have a matching horse..._

After a moment she could make out the blonde girl over at the fence with a boy, a little taller than she was, and they were talking over the rails. It didn't take a genius to realize that must have been Travis. Jealousy burned her belly as she loped Blue Jeans over to the pair.

Both of them looked up with surprise as she reached them. Miley took that as a chance to scope out Travis. He was definitely handsome, she had to give him that: clear grey eyes, tan, clear-skinned, broad shoulders, nice clothes and dimpled cheeks. Very nice indeed.

"Well, hello there Little Lady," he said conversationally. "I haven't seen you around before. My name's Travis." He held his hand out to her, even though she was still up on Jeans.

She took his hand without complaint. His was rough and calloused and very warm. "Miley," she said quietly. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," he grinned up at her. "It's not too often we get girls as pretty as you out here."

_Handsome and charming...Somehow I don't think he's Lilly's type. Now me on the other hand..._She looked over at the other blonde, who had been strangely silent throughout the entire exchange. Lilly wasn't even looking at her; she was focused on a rail that was cracked near the ground. _I'm not letting go of that bi-polar theory._

She glanced back over at Travis, realizing he had been talking to her and she hadn't even noticed. "I'm sorry, I spaced out," she said. "What were you asking?"

He gave her a cute confused look, but continued. "I was asking what you were doing down here?"

"Oh, I'm—"

For the first time Lilly spoke up. "Travis, quit playing dumb. That's Miley Stewart, Ruthie's granddaughter. Now will you two stop babbling and maybe try to give a hand here; you at least work here Travis.'

Travis blushed brightly and smiled shyly at Miley. "Sorry, I was doing something called being sociable. You ever heard of it Lilly? And its southern hospitality to be polite to a pretty lady."

"I've heard of it alright," Lilly smirked. "I found it a bit of a waste in concept. Seems boring and not worth my time, I'd just be slacking off, and we can only afford one at a time to get anything done Boyo."

The two blondes stared at each other for a moment, apparently forgetting about the brunette staring at them in bafflement. Completely randomly, they both chuckled and Travis slapped Lilly gently on the shoulder. "Do you have to embarrass me every time we have company Lilly?"

"Oh, yeah." Lilly nodded, face straight. "How the hell else am I supposed to amuse myself in the middle of nowhere? It's practically a game for me now; see how long it takes for Travis to turn red as a fire hydrant."

Travis chuckled, and then seemed to remember about Miley. "Sorry about that, it's just a kind of bet we have with each other I guess. Didn't mean to leave you out."

"S'okay," Miley shrugged, even though she was more confused than ever. While the two had been talking, she had been thinking about how nice it was to talk to Travis and have a boy express interest in her without it being for her fame. _But if I decide to do something about that, what will I do about Lilly? She's drop-dead-gorgeous, no doubt, but she's also damn near unapproachable with a side of enigma. Travis is handsome, and charming and he seems easy going enough, but I don't find him as interesting as Lilly. But I'm not sure it would be worth the effort to get to know her..._

Miley nearly sighed at herself. How many girls could go out into the middle of nowhere, have their dad tell them no more popstar life, and then find themselves between a cowboy and a cowgirl. _Me and my luck..._

"I want to go out to town tomorrow," Lilly said to Travis. "They're having another horse auction and we need some new cowponies. And if we want to start breeding, we're gonna need mares."

"Alright," Travis nodded, then looked at Miley. "Would you like to go with us? We could look around at some of the shops beforehand if you'd like."

Miley nearly cringed at the thought of actually purchasing anything in the backwoods little town. Nothing against it, but it just didn't sell the quality of clothes she was used to now. "No, thank you, it was a nice offer though; you're very thoughtful," Miley nearly snickered when Travis's face fell in disappointment that she wouldn't be going, and then light up at her compliment. She looked over at the female blonde, unable to stop herself from hoping for a reaction.

_Is she scowling? _Miley's heart gave a little jump, and she had to fight the impulse to put a hand over it.

"If you two are done jawing again, I was serious before about slacking off. Miley if you're going to be staying here, I'd suggest going to Lorelai to see what chores you should be doing."

The brunette opened her mouth, about to argue vehemently, but closed it with a click when Lilly's hand closed around her ankle, the stomach leaping nervously in response. "No arguing. If you live here, you pitch in, and Travis won't get anything done today with you hanging around. We'll probably see you tomorrow, so don't worry, you'll see lover boy again soon." Her voice was distinctly mocking now, and Travis turned to the fence rails, red-faced again.

Miley thought about arguing anyway, and then conceded silently that the blonde was at least partly right; Mamaw did need everyone pitching in. With a sigh and a wave to Travis, Miley turned Blue Jeans and started back off to the house.

Part of her was grateful that she would have the rest of the day to adjust to this new development. Travis was a cute cowboy who liked her, and Lilly was a smart-alack cowgirl who was definitely jealous.

**_Hi again guys, just trying to compensate for my soon to be absence. And hey I can totally relate to your story with Bullet. My horse Ginger and I have had so many fallouts its embarassing. One time we were trail riding with a friend and Ginger saw a dog. Next thing I know BOOM! we're going the other direction full gallop, me sideways in the saddle, one foot with a stirrup and both arms wrapped around her neck. And of course with my luck, I look up and seeing an oncoming tree aiming straight for my head! To this day I have absolutely NO idea how I did it, I swear God must have really liked me that day or something, but I reached out with one hand, and literally used the tree as a springboard and somehow pushed myself back into the saddle before putting a stop to Ginger. Then my dumbass friend rides up next to me, looks at me for a second and then says, "I'm impressed." Seriously, I had fantasies of wrapping my hands around her throat for weeks afterwards..._**


	7. Horse Hotness Interaction

_Disclaimer: No I don't own Hannah Montana, as I did not for any of the previous chapters. LEAVE ME ALONE TO WALLOW IN MY GRIEF! XP_

**Chapter x: Horse Interaction**

A few days later Lilly headed out with Ruthie into town for one of the auctions. They returned the next day with three mares, and one of them was already pregnant.

Miley sat on the top rail of the corral fence with Robby Ray and watched as Lilly and Travis went over each of the new animals.

Sundance whinnied from inside of his stall, prompting all of the mares to prick their ears up, and Robby Ray chuckled.

"Your stallion smells female," he shouted over to Lilly.

"It'll be all I can do to keep him off them until spring," Lilly said, pausing to wipe some sweat from her forehead. "I think we'll breed him to the gray mare first."

"Ought to get a really nice foal from them," Travis said, stroking the animal's sleek neck.

"The chestnut will foal before winter's end. " Lilly scratched between the mare's ears. "She was bred to an Arabian. Have you ever seen one?"

"No, I don't think I have," Travis replied.

"They're beautiful," the blonde's voice was reverent, but muted. "Regal, almost. But for what we do here, we need quarter horses. They're kind-hearted, smart and good at cutting herds."

She turned to the last horse, a dark brown one with a black mane, tail and socks. Lifting a hand, the girl frowned when the mare skittered backward.

"She's head shy," Miley said. "Probably been mistreated; whipped in the face."

Lilly murmured, her voice musical and husky; using sounds instead of words. Miley felt something inside of her shift, her whole body leaning forward to hear the whispered words. The horse must have felt something too, because she stood still and let Lilly rest a hand between her laid-back ears.

She massaged its ears and whispered into them. Miley's torso and legs tensed as she strained to hear the soft murmurs and see the gentle stroke of her hands on the horse's ears, face and quivering neck. Something trembled deep inside Miley, and she realised her breathing was shallow.

_What is it about this girl? Maybe it's her voice—soft and compelling, but strong and husky. Or maybe it's her looks. The ornery glint in her eyes, full lips that communicate words without making a sound. She's downright dreamy beautiful. _Miley certainly did not need to be told about the blonde's muscled, toned body as it had managed to staple itself to the backs of her eyelids. At the weirdest times, she would find herself thinking about the way the muscles in Lilly's arms contracted when she lifted a bale of hay, or the way she walked with that strutting swagger, her longs legs eating up the ground.

_But it's more than Lilly's looks that gets to me: it's her manner._ Quiet and controlled, she usually kept a tight rein on herself. _And, _Miley grudgingly admitted. _I kind of like the way she's not afraid to fight with me. She treats me like a regular person._

She was not blind to the fact that her eyes were riveted on Lilly, despite the fact that Travis was standing right beside the blonde. She wondered if that meant her attraction was greater for Lilly than Travis, and if it was true, was it only on a physical level? _Might be fun to find out, _she mused, watching her run her hands all over the skittish mare's head. The mare settled, almost as if in a trance, and closed her eyes. Actually shut her eyes, giving herself over to the feel of those hands.

_Hell, who can blame the thing? And...get a hold of yourself Miley, it's just one girl; not a reason to wax poetic. Just a girl._

Miley slid off the fence and walked toward Lilly, pretending not to notice Travis's hopeful look her way. "What are you doing to her?"

"Getting her used to my feel," she said, almost whispering. "Making her trust me. Once she understands that I won't hurt her, she'll calm down. Won't you, Girl? Pretty, pretty girl." Her voice was honey-dipped. "There, there pretty girl. Settle down and let me show you how much I think of you. That's it. Relax, darlin', you're in good hands now."

Miley shifted from foot to foot, her skin feeling hot and prickly, her heart skipped a beat. _No way is Lilly flirting with me. Is she? _She found that she was watching those hands, strong and steady, stroking and caressing the mare. If Miley could judge people by their hands, then Lilly Truscott was strong and tender, sensitive and knowing. _After a night with her,_ Miley thought. _I doubt I'll be able to get the smile off of my face for days._

Giving herself a mental slap, Miley struggled to regain her composure. "So when can we start riding them?"

Lilly slanted her a look, not a bad one for a change. "I didn't buy them with that in mind, so it's going to be a while."

"What did you buy them for if not to ride?"

"Breeding." The word coming off her lips and tongue struck a tuning fork inside the brunette. "We need good horses. Sundance needs mares to mount to make them. This way we can also make horses another source of income at auction." She returned her attention to the mare, rubbing her ears before gliding a hand over her back. The horse quivered from head to tail. The cowgirl laughed softly. "That's right. Feels good, doesn't it, girl?" Her eyes met Miley's over the horse's back. "What are you all red-faced about?"

Her mouth had gone dry, so she shook her head and walked back to where her dad was perched on the fence. She propped her elbows on a rail and leaned back to watch Lilly and think of her way with the mares

"Is she tweaking your tail-feathers?"

Miley's head whipped around so fast she was shocked she didn't get whiplash. "WHAT?"

Robby gave her a strange look. "I figured by the way you two are pecking at each other that she's ruffling your feathers, that's all."

"Oh." She pulled her hand down her face, trying to wipe away the prickly heat that crept over her skin again. "Yeah, I guess so. She irritates me...like a damn rash." She scratched absentmindedly at her arm, then neck.

"Hey, turn around here," Robby said, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her to face him. He squinted at her. "You aren't just talking, Bud. You best go look in a mirror."

"Why?" She pressed her hands to her hot cheeks.

"Cause you're breaking out in red freckles."

With an unlady-like squawk of alarm, Miley raced to the house, while her memory returned to the bushes she had fallen into when the calf kicked her. _Poison Ivy! Just my rotten luck._

**_Oh my god, I got a review from Lita Rocks!!! (No offense to anyone else out there, I'm just a really big fan) Thank you so much for gracing me with your presence and opinion X) And, just a little comment, you're making a comment about the drama in my love triangle? Geez what do you have going on in Lie About Us and Teach Me? A love octagon? I'm just joking, but seriously I'm liking doing a little happy dance in my computer chair and cackling...which I am going to stop right now cause my mom and dad are looking at funny. Anywho! Ciao for a while guys, hope this will hold you till Wednesday, and if not TOO BAD! Oh, I love being me hehehee }:)_**


	8. I Screwed Up

**_Hey guys, sorry if I managed to trick any of you into thinking this is a chapter (its not). This is just to address a couple of problems before I got MIA for the next little bit. It came to my attention that in the last chapter Miley was kicked by an imaginary calf from nowhere for no apparent reason, and landed in poison ivy. I'm so sorry about that, very stupid mistake. In chapter 6 I had her helping the two hotess blondes around with there chores, including branding calves, where she got kicked by an, understandably, angry one by standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. I went back later and cut that scene out, because I decided that I didn't want Miley to be that nice just yet, but (stupid me) I forgot to edit the chapter after it and the small snippet it contained of its predecessor!! Why did I not just go back and edit that snippet out, you ask? Well, I and one or two others, love the idea of Miley getting poison ivy (GO KARMA!!!!!!), so I said, "Screw it, I'll trick everyone and dedicate a chapter to 'splainin, and leave as is. Sorry if I confuzzled/pissed anyone off. Don't kill me...I'm too cute to die... X,[_**


	9. Slow Your Horse Cowboy

_Disclaimer: Lilly is MINE, mine all mine! Nobody else can touch her!!! (Pants and spins around in an asinine circle like a rabid dog) Okay seriously, I own nothing. Now go read my story! _

**Chapter 9: Slow Your Horse Cowboy**

"Alright Miley," Lorelai smiled. "Why don't you take care of the chicken coop and the windmill—they both need a bit of fixing up—and feed the horses in the morning before Lilly heads out to ride rails? That's all fairly easy stuff."

Immediately, Miley's hair practically stood straight up with the way she bristled at the word 'easy'. "I appreciate that, Lorelai, but you don't need to give me a lighter workload because I'm a popstar. I can still work just fine."

Lorelai gave her a look. "No need to get your hackles up. I'm not giving you easy work cause you're a star. I'm giving you easy work cause you're out of practice." She turned and started walking away before Miley could protest. "You want harder work, then follow Lilly around!"

The brunette stood there staring after the second most annoying blonde she'd—_now wait, there's Jackson_—the third most annoying blonde she'd ever met in her life. Frustrated, she stamped her foot…which ended up kicking up a dust cloud that promptly sent her into a coughing fit.

_Why does everyone here treat me so differently? So unfairly? So…normal? What makes the people down here so much more level-headed while everywhere else I've ever been, the only personality traits I can remember were star-struck and stuck-up?_

"Hey Miley."

She turned on a dime, simultaneously trying to beat down a spark of excitement that it might've been Lilly—the voice was too deep anyway. The tall cowboy didn't seem to notice her face fall with the slightest bit of disappointment regardless. "Oh, hi Travis." She tried to make her voice as perky as possible. "Where's Lilly?" _Is there any moment you're not wondering about her?_

"She's heading out to the paddock with the gray mare. Turns out she's a bit of a spitfire. She gave me a right good kick in the thigh. Lilly's gonna try to work that out of her."

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Miley bent down to get a look at his leg, seeing the imprint of a horse hoof in dust on his jeans.

The boy blushed profusely as he looked down at her, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Miley looked up at him in confusion until she realized the problem and hurriedly scrambled up: she had been kneeling in front of him, head at his waist level and leaning towards his thighs. _Cue boy brain. Awkward much?_

"U-uh, y-yeah, I-I'm I'm fine. Just glanced me really." He swallowed and looked away, still blushing.

Miley wasn't doing any better, fidgeting and looking anywhere but at the boy in front of her. "Th-that's good. Glad she didn't hurt you. So, uh, how's Lilly planning on fixing the mare?"

At this Travis looked back at her, face slightly bemused. "She's going to use the join-up technique. She's, like, freakishly good at it."

"Oh, do you think she'd mind if I were to watch?"

"Probably not. If she's already started she most likely won't even know you're there. She gets real focused."

"Okay, thank you." Miley paused from walking to the corral when the strange expression he was regarding her with didn't change. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, ah, no," he turned bashful almost immediately as he replied. "You just, ah, ask about Lilly a lot, ah, nevermind. Um, I was wondering…There's this, ah, barn dance going on in a few days and I was wondering if, uh, y-you'd like to, uh, maybe…come with…me?"

Miley stared at him, caught off guard; she didn't quite know what to say. She didn't feel exactly comfortable with him, but she guessed it was a reaction towards his nervousness involving her. But he was good-looking, polite, and the shy way he talked was kind of cute… "Alright."

"It's okay; I knew you probably wouldn't want to but I thought I'd ask and—wait, what? You said yes?"

The popstar had to chuckle at how honestly surprised he looked. "Yes, I said yes."

"Oh, great!" He beamed a smile at her. "Well then I guess I'll pick you up at 7:00?"

"Sure," Miley nodded. "I'm gonna head over to the corral."

"Okay, I've gotta go get the cows rounded up anyway. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, bye," she said awkwardly.

"Bye." He walked off, really looking like he wanted to stay. She had to admit she felt a little relieved when he finally turned and strode away.

_Is it really a good idea to get involved with anyone while I'm here? _She wondered. But she couldn't quite the image of another tall, blonde; running her hands all over a horse.

_**Hi everybody still reading! Good news, I've got the weekend off easy, an easy day on Monday, and then an even easier week afterwards till Wednesday of next week! This means I'm back in action a little earlier than scheduled (aren't you all a bunch of lucky bastards?). BE HAPPY! X)**_


	10. Join Up

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm a poor son-of-a-bitch and let's leave it at that._

**Chapter 10: Join Up**

Spotting Lilly leading the skittish mare out into the corral, Miley ran out to the pasture and climbed to the top rail, waving a hand in greeting when the cowgirl saw her.

She could easily admit to looking forward to seeing Lilly in action, her fascination in her technique never waning. She'd heard of men, Indians mostly, who could supposedly speak a silent language to a horse and make it do their bidding, but she'd never seen it in practise before.

Lilly waved back before concentrating again on the jittery mare. The horse snorted and pranced nervously in the corral, splattering mud and attitude. The other animal in the corral, the one dressed in dark jeans, boots, dove grey shirt, red bandana around her neck and her pale cowboy hat, moved with slow deliberation and in sharp contrast with the mare.

Miley smiled, feeling anticipation coiling in her chest as she prepared for the show to begin.

The mare stopped suddenly, stared at her two-legged foe for a full minute, the reared, swung around, and trotted to the opposite side of the pen, tail swishing.

Lilly chuckled, "Did you see that?"

"What?" Miley asked. _There has to be more to what I saw._

"She's showing her disrespect. She told me to bug off and leave her alone."

"What will you—"

Lilly held up her hand to quiet her. The mare was looking her way again, her head turned, tail still switching. Lilly moved forward. The horse squealed, bared her teeth and trotted as far away as she could get.

_Wonder what she said then? _Miley thought. Lilly sauntered forward a couple of steps, stopped, fingered the bridle in her hands, whistled softly. The mare's ears flickered forward.

"Easy, easy, easy," she chanted in a whisper in time with her footfalls as she approached the mare in a zigzag pattern.

The horse stood still, apparently as transfixed as Miley was. But when Lilly was within reach of her, the gray mare whirled away. Lilly whistled. The mare stopped. Lilly shuffled her feet in the dirt, turned on her heels, and walked away from the animal.

"Now what are you doing?" Miley asked.

"Showing her who's boss. Horses have a pecking order, the same as most animals. They travel together, so they hate being alone, and migrating animals generally have leaders ad followers. I'm making her see that I'm a leader and if she wants my company, she's gonna have to follow me."

Miley shook her head. _It's all mumbo jumbo to me, but it obviously works. _

Lilly pivoted toward the mare again and strode forward in a straight line. Reaching out, she grabbed a handful of mane and leaned into the horse, whispering in her ear. The horse twitched, but didn't pull away. Lilly let go of her, waved a hand, and the horse scampered toward the corner. Lilly whistled. The mare stopped, looked back, waited for her to join her again.

For the next half-hour Miley observed the strange interplay. Lilly slipped the bridle over the mare's ears, and Miley leaned forward, amazement beating through her. Somehow, she gained the horse's trust. The gray mare was now under her command.

Miley smiled to herself, struck by the irony. _I should understand this mumbo jumbo better than I do. After all, she's gained my trust fairly quickly._

Lilly led the mare around the paddock, stopping, starting again, and starting again. The mare followed willingly, seemingly happy to do so.

The crunch of wheels on gravel broke through Miley's reverie, and she looked over her shoulder to see an old chevy she didn't recognize. The door swung open immediately and a young woman, about Lilly's age and little bit taller than Miley, with black hair, stepped out with a picnic basket.

The stranger looked around, obviously searching for something, for a couple of seconds before Miley practically _felt_ her eyes zero in on Lilly. How the hell the blonde didn't notice the gaze was beyond her.

"Hello," Miley called to her, mostly just to get her to stop staring at her cowgirl like that. _My cowgirl? _"My name's Miley," she said cordially when the girl walked over, reaching out her hand. "I'm Ruthie Ray's granddaughter. Was there something you wanted?"

"Hell yeah, there's something I want," the girl said under her breath, obviously not intending for Miley to hear. "Yeah, I'm just here to visit Lilly. Lilly!" the girl called to her, making the blonde look up. _Did she just cringe? _"I brought some lunch over for you!"

_Right, because she couldn't have eaten over here in our kitchen, WITHOUT YOU! _Miley struggled to keep from scowling. "You know Lilly?"

"Mhm, I met her in town a few months ago." The girl looked at her like she was a flea she'd like to sweep away. "I'm Anna by the way."

Miley pulled her lips back in a smile that desperately wanted to be a snarl. "Nice to meet you," she said as politely as possible, as Lilly strode up beside her.

"Hey Anna," Lilly greeted quietly, not sounding half as excited as the black haired girl.

"I brought fried chicken and coleslaw with me today, Lils," she lifted the basket for emphasis. "Why don't you run along now Miley, and do your chores. Lilly and I hardly need a chaperone, no worries."

For a moment Miley was sorely tempted to remain steadfast at Lilly's side and ruin Anna's plan to be alone with her, but then the blonde would know she was jealous...

Miley smiled, the fake cheery-ness nearly making her cheeks ache. "Alright, how about you two sit out on the front porch while I mosey on down to the barn? Oh and Lilly, Travis is taking me to the barn dance in a couple of weeks, do you think you'd be able to drive me into town so I could pick up a dress?"

"That sounds perfect, Miley," Anna nearly purred, clearly checking Lilly's lanky physique out.

The expression on Lilly's face almost, _almost_ made this whole sickening interaction worth it. But not quite. With a sigh, Miley walked over towards the barn; trying not to glance, too obviously, back at the two older girls now walking towards the house together.

_**GO LILEY MADESS!!! XD**_ _**Hello again everyone, hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. Is it just me, or did anyone else notice the parallel between Lilly's reaction towards the mare's behaviour, and Lilly's reaction towards Miley's behaviour? LOL I didn't pick up on that until after I was finished writing the scene! So stupid...Anyway, just to point out a few facts: Join up is not really like this, the interaction is similar in the way that you are interacting with the horse silently, and picking upon cues that the horse gives you when you force a reaction (1. Horse's ears always facing your direction, letting you know he's paying attention to you. 2. Horse lowers his head, shows he is willing to follow your instructions. 3. Horse makes obvious chewing like motions, he's submitting to you. After that you can usually make them follow you around like a puppy if the whole ordeal was effective.), but it's not at all like what Lilly did in this chapter. It's just that I want my Lilly to be really hot, and to me that means God-like in horsey interactions and understanding. Don't try this at home folks, cause it won't work; even if it is true that a mare will cooperate more easily with you if you behave like a stallion. Bye for now! ;P**_


	11. Ask Me

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all. Screw you, too._

**Chapter 10: Ask Me**

A couple days after the whole Anna/Travis affair, things were not going any better between Miley and Lilly. Every single time they met up, anywhere at all, one or both of them would come up with some excuse to leave. If forced to be near each other then one of them, surprisingly it was most often Lilly, would end up snapping at the other. The tension between the two could have been cut with a damn gue stick and it was setting everyone at the ranch on edge, with the exception of Lorelai, who seemed to find the stubborn pair absolutely hilarious. Unfortunately, the two teenaged girls were way too stubborn to buckle down and talk to each other, even though they could both be spotted staring at the other when they thought no one was looking.

Lilly saw Miley sauntering toward the corral. She bent over Sundance's newly shod hoof and ran a thumb over the shiny metal, making sure it was a secure fit.

"How does that look?" Lorelai asked, wiping sweat from her brow as she walked over to Lilly. She'd been forging horseshoes all afternoon, and she and Lilly had finally outfitted all the newcomers and given them a thorough examination. They were healthy, except that one of the mares had a sore on the inside of her hock.

"This one's a good fit," Lilly said, sliding the hoof off her thigh and rubbing a hand down the horse's leg.

"What about that raw place?"

"I put some medicine on it. Looks like she got nipped by another horse or a dog."

Lorelai noticed Miley's approach and pushed her hair back on her forehead. "We just shod the last one. What is it you would like, Miley?"

Lilly scowled at the brunette, still feeling more out of sorts with her than she knew she should. Ever since the popstar had taken that shot at her about that dance, she'd been agitated and wanted to cuss her out every time Miley got near her. _It doesn't make any sense, but it's not stopping the angry words from rising in my throat like bile. _Even at that moment Lilly wanted to yell at the younger girl, to scowl at her, to make the brunette lash out at her. The cowgirl guessed it had something to do with Miley wanting to get all dressed up for that pretty boy, Travis.

Miley's clothes were dusty for once, like she'd been rolling around in the dirt, though Lilly thought she had been up fixing the hen house roof.

"The windmill's broke," she said, tucking her hands into her belt and staring pointedly at Lilly. She stared back at her.

"Well, I didn't do it," Lilly said, when it seemed like the girl had nothing more to say on the matter.

"I wasn't accusing you," the brunette said, scraping her boots in the dirt and refusing to look up into her eyes. "But I can't seem to fix it. I thought that you..." The country-turned-city girl glanced up at her, lightning quick.

Lilly brushed her hands together to dislodge dust from them. _Sorry Princess, but you want my help; you gotta ask for it or that windmill's staying broken. One way or another you're getting over this spoiled poptart thing. It's not like it would kill you to talk to me..._

"Well?" Miley asked.

"Is the well broken, too?" she asked, barely able to keep from grinning, especially when Lorelai let loose a quick bark of laughter.

"I hope you two jackasses split your sides from laughing." Miley turned away, but Lorelai reached out and grabbed her by the sleeve.

"Don't be mad," the woman cajoled. "We don't mean anything by it."

"Maybe _you_ don't," she said, giving Lilly the evil eye, "but don't speak for your partner in crime there. I just thought I'd tell you about the windmill. Thought you'd want to know."

"That's not why you asked me," Lilly said.

She narrowed her eyes. "What's that mean?"

"You told me because you want me to repair it."

Miley looked away from her and stared off into the distance. After a few moments she kicked at a stone, sending it skipping across the corral. "What if I do?"

"Then ask me. Don't come dropping hints like an olden time lady dropping hankies and hoping some idiot's going to come over and pick them up. I'm not Travis."

The blonde wished she could have taken that back the moment she said it when the popstar's gaze bounced up to hers and she smiled like she'd drawn a winning poker hand.

"I would never mistake you for Travis," she assured Lilly. "And I'm not playing any game. I didn't think I'd have to ask you to help me fix the windmill, since this place is practically yours, or so everyone keeps telling me."

Lilly saw that Lorelai was watching this exchange with a sense of puzzlement. _Hell, I can't blame you partner,_ she thought. _Half the time I don't know which way is up when I'm talking to her, never mind whatever the heck it is we're saying. _Whipping the hat off her head, she ran a hand through her damp hair.

"I'm done here, so I can look at the windmill." She strode toward the contraption, and Miley was right on her heels. When she got there, Lilly stopped and turned toward her. "I said I'd look at it. You don't need to oversee me."

"I just thought I'd lend a hand is all," she rejoined, color rising in her cheeks. Lilly tried to ignore the way her body responded to that. "Once you get a bolt loose, I think I can take it from there."

"I'll fix it," she said, then started climbing up the windmill. Halfway up she paused to look down and cursed under her breath when she saw Miley scrambling up behind her. _That girl is getting on my bad side again today, and she's either too stubborn or too thick-headed to notice. _

When Lilly reached the mechanisms, she saw the tools scattered around it and a few fresh droplets of blood on the bleached wood. Miley joined her on the platform, and she noticed the cut on the tender skin of her forearm. The older girl had been surprised at the effort Miley had been putting in lately, and the thought that she had been hurt while doing so this morning—and then didn't complain about it afterwards—damn near shocked her.

She pulled a red handkerchief from her back pocket and handed it to the shorter girl. "You're bleeding. Better wrap this around it until we can take a proper look at it."

Much to her surprise, Miley accepted the makeshift bandage without a word about it. "That bolt is too tight. I couldn't get it to budge. That gear there has shifted and the teeth aren't meshing together right. It needs to be pulled back into place."

"Yeah, the wind and rain beat at this, then the wood shrinks and swells and splits around these metal parts," she said, picking up a wrench and fitting it around the bolt. "Before you know it, the whole contraption is out of whack." She grunted, and the nut on the bolt creaked and then gave way. Oddly enough, Lilly wanted Miley to understand these things, to succeed in whatever finding-yourself-quest she was on right now. And if teaching her what breaks and how to fix a windmill could help, then she didn't mind doing it.

Miley sighed. "I worked on that damned bolt for almost an hour."

"Must really chap your hide."

"What?"

"Having to ask someone else to do a job because you couldn't do it yourself, with the way you're always talking about how you can take care of yourself and you don't need anyone to help you."

"I never said I didn't need help. I just don't need someone to take over. I can take care of everything, and keep myself in check just fine." _Her accent is coming back._

"You just can't fix a windmill."

"That's why I hire people to do it for me."

Lilly set the wrench aside, and practically growled, "I'm not one of your hired hands. Don't ever confuse me with someone like that."

Miley picked up the hammer and battered it against the metal workings before Lilly could wrench it out of her hands.

"Just what in hell do you think you're doing?"

"Knocking it back into place," she said, huffing.

"You're going to knock it to Smithereens. This is delicate." She bent over the contraption and tapped it several times with the hammer, made another adjustment, gave it another tap, and then reached for the bolt and nut. "There. That oughta work." She glanced up and saw that she no longer had Miley's attention.

She was staring out at the land stretching to the horizon in all directions. Lilly stared at her. In profile she was even more stunning, her nose tipping gently and her lashes curling against the robin's egg blue of the sky. Her hair, left long and loose, fluttered gently in the breeze, some strands lifting away from the others and floating on the winds, highlighting the copper in her hair. Sadness quivered around her, that and her undeniable spirit. _I have never met a girl with more mettle, _she thought, _she stands up to me at every turn and never sidesteps work, even if she hates it. She is someone with a lot to prove to herself, _Lilly concluded. _I wonder why?_

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked, her voice coming out huskier than usual, as she noticed a tear slip down Miley's cheek; startled at the abrupt wash of regret she felt for fighting with the younger girl almost constantly lately. _I'm making things harder on her._

She scrubbed at her eyes tiredly. "Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"This land; how pretty it is, and how much it's coming to mean to me..." She sighed. "How much it's always meant to me."

"What do you mean?"

"For a long time after I left, this place was all I thought about. That and my mom. And the creek; I thought about that place so much it shocked me. Not the house, or the outbuildings, not the acres of grain and wild flowers or the fishing hole—just the creek and how the banks are mossy and mist hangs over the water every morning like a ghost."

Lilly nodded and drew one of her legs up against her chest, resting one of her right elbow against her knee. She waited patiently for Miley to go on; she liked talking to the little brunette like this. When she wasn't all prickly and defensive, and just talked because she wanted to.

"When I was little I would go out there and hide."

"Hide from what?" Lilly couldn't picture the younger girl trying to hide from anything.

"Daddy: when I'd do something silly and he'd be mad, I would always head for the creek. I'd forgotten about that until I came back here."

"It's amazing the impressions some things can leave on us without us ever realizing it, isn't it. It's not until you look back and remember that you can really see your life as it was, and the impact it has on you now."

Miley nodded. "I'm surprised you know so much about the animals here. Not just the horses. You're a cattlewoman too. Do you think that, maybe, you could teach me a bit. I told Lorelai that I don't need to do the easy work, and I meant it."

"Are you actually asking me for help?" Lilly couldn't quite keep the amusement out of her voice, but she felt a certain lightness in her chest, which she wasn't sure was a good thing.

"That's right." She gave an affirmative nod of her head, the sunlight glinting off her hair and burning it almost pure copper. "I'm asking."

Lilly chuckled. "I'd be glad to impart my extensive knowledge of cows to you. First; their dumb, and second; they stink."

Miley bopped her shoulder with her small, harmless fist. "They don't smell any worse than a horse—or you right now for that matter."

The blonde leaned her face down to her shirt and wrinkled her nose without even needing to take a breath in. "Damn if I don't, guess I should have a soak in a bit. That would hold me till supper." She paused for a moment and then, hesitantly, let her hand rest on Miley's shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Sure," Miley nodded. "If you didn't know, this is an affliction the normal female population exhibits. You have a good cry and you don't feel so crazy, they're just drops of frustration leaking out. I'm back in working order now." She patted the metal contraption. "Just like this windmill."

Lilly smiled and laughed softly. "And I didn't even need to take a hammer to you."

"No," the brunette smiled. "But you helped. Talking instead of yelling always helps."

_I know that, so why do I end up fussing at her all of the time. Maybe to keep my distance from her? _For a moment, Lilly let herself think about being with Miley in that way. Holding her, touching her; in _every_ way. _Is that why I almost pick fights with her? To keep myself away from her?_

Lilly was no fool; she knew that she was intelligent. She also knew that after this little stint of life lessons that Miley would go back to Malibu; and she would remain here. Without her. She might be attracted to the pretty brunette, but she wasn't stupid enough to think that, even if they did start something, that it would last. Suddenly she wanted nothing more to get off this windmill, to get away from the pretty young girl at her side.

_I knew better than to get my head stuck up in the clouds._

_**Hello again everyone, its been a bit hasn't it, but I did keep my promise. I know I skipped a little bit ahead in the story but I wanted our favourite people to really start their bonding and not do nothing but fight for the oncoming chapters. Just to let you know, the steamy, physical attraction parts are going to be coming in short order X) I'm sorry about the Travis bits but don't worry, much more Liley love to come! **_


	12. Watching, Wishing

_Disclaimer: If you still bother to read this little section, you're an idiot. (Hey, wanting you to read my story doesn't mean I have to be nice. My talent makes up for it...LOL, JK guys)_

**Chapter 12: Watching, Wishing**

Three hours later, Miley emerged from the creek feeling cooled off and fresh. She rubbed herself dry with towel she'd brought with her and slipped into a baggy pair of sweats and an old, holey t-shirt. Sitting down on a big, flat rock, she pulled her socks and boots on, then ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to unravel the knots. The creek babbled to her and she closed her eyes to listen, her mind straying to that damn irritating girl again.

_For fucks sakes! One minute we're having a perfectly normal, NICE, conversation and then she puffs up like a damn porcupine pretending its tough! I was enjoying our talk until she decided to start snarling at me, and then she just stalks off like nothing ever happened! If I live to be a hundred, I'll never be able to predict that girl's moods; just when I think I've got her figured out, she goes and bamboozles me..._

_Would've been nice if she had've been the one to ask me to the dance. But she wouldn't ask of course, she wouldn't do something that could actually make me HAPPY! Stupid ass. Oh, no! She's too much of a **man **for that. Woman, whatever!_

A low whistled melody caught Miley's attention, breaking her train of thought/ranting. She sat upright, senses on overdrive. Immediately her thoughts turned to trespassers, thieves or paparazzi. It could've been someone after her, or after the thousands of dollars worth of unprotected tack the Stewart's owned.

She looked towards Blue Jeans, debating running back to the house and alerting her father of a possible intruder, but then the whistling took on a familiar note and she relaxed. She recognized the tune and the musician. _Lilly._

The blonde was upstream from her, away from the small waterfall. Miley crept in that direction, slipping through the trees and underbrush for cover, part of her wondering why she was hiding, and another part loving the sneakiness.

She spotted Sundance first; grazing at the side of the bank. Miley's stomach attempted to jump into her throat when she saw the cowgirl's jeans, boots, socks, hat and shirt lying on the sand of the shore. And the ass herself was a few feet in front of them. The older girl was in the creek, splashing and rubbing herself down, sending out sprays of water that turned to rainbows in the sunlight Realising that she could see all of Lilly from the waist up, only a charcoal grey sports bra covering any of the visible skin above the water, her eyes took her in. The other girl was facing mostly away from her, but she could still see muscled definition in her back and arms as she scrubbed at herself. She had a full chest, and her skin was golden all around, but what really caught Miley's attention was the perfect musculature of her stomach. It wasn't overbearingly massive, like six pack heavy, but the abs were very clearly defined, her stomach lined with an incredible tone line right down the center, leading the eye to a barely visible line of fair hair, tailing down beneath the water. Despite all of this, her body was still thin, and gave the impression of being surprisingly light and lanky while still appearing almost potent.

_It's almost kind of creepy how good looking she is..._

Abruptly she felt a wave of shame creep over her; squeezing into a tight ball inside her chest until she could no longer take it. She stepped out from the cover the trees gave her and moved towards the bank.

"Looks like we had the same idea," she said, startling her. _Serves her right from scaring me before, I never got her back for that bump in the head... _"I just climbed out downstream from here." She flipped her wet hair over one shoulder and ran a hand down her oversized shirt and pants absentmindedly. "Feels good, huh?"

"What?" Lilly blinked, her gaze traveling with the brunettes hand as it moved over her waist, to her stomach, to her hip.

"The creek water; it's cool?" she repeated blankly.

"Oh." She blinked. "Yeah. Feels good."

"Mhmm," Miley hummed awkwardly, looking around at nothing even though she only wanted to stare at her; at the way muscles in her body arrowed from the wide shoulders down through the definition of her stomach, to beneath the water. "Well, I guess...I left my things over at the...so I'll just get going and let you—" she swallowed and broke off, knowing she was rambling and only just halting herself. "See you back at the house." She shook her head, feeling like an idiot, and left as quickly as she could walk, while still appearing casual, back to her horse.

_Honestly, what the hell is wrong with me? I feel ridiculous, and all twitching and fluttery inside. Like I'm just going to start giggling any second now. Yeah, right. This kind of stuff happens to other people when they see **me**, not the other way around._

She released her horse's reins for a second to put her hands against her cheeks and could feel the heat through her palms. Yeah, her face was so red. Lilly was getting under her skin, for sure. _And good God, her standing there in that creek like that's gonna fuel my dreams for weeks, months to come! Just great._

Finding a patch of sun, she sat down to try and let her hair dry a bit before getting to the house. Blue Jeans hardly minded standing in the middle of a grassy field. Miley looked around, realising they were close to the old gazebo her and her mom used to come and sit out in on nice days, but her mind was still on Lilly despite it. Earlier at the windmill, the girl had seemed both tender and cross with her. She was a hard one to figure. _Is that one of her attractions? That I can't predict her moods, or pinpoint Lilly's feelings for me?_

Looking up, she heard Lilly's approach through the trees, then the long grass, but she really only had time to stand before she was right in front of her. The blonde stopped, her boots sliding on the loose soil, and a light dusting of pink crept up her neck and into her cheeks. Miley smiled, strangely charmed at the display of rare embarrassment. She was dressed now, her shirt sticking to patches of wet skin, half hanging out of her pants, half tucked in to show her belt. The cowgirl ran her fingers through her wet hair, skinning it back, but dark gold strands fell onto her forehead and in front of her eyes again. _She must have ran from the creek and thrown on her clothes. But why?_

"Something wrong?" Miley asked, leaning sideways to see past her. Sundance was picking his way through the field, coming to his master. "Is something other than your horse following you?"

"What?" Lilly glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, no." She cleared her throat. "I just thought...Do you want to ride back together?"

_That's it? She threw on her clothes and ran down here ahead of her horse, just so we could ride back together? _Miley smiled, knowing there was more to her actions than she was letting on. _Maybe she's feeling fluttery, too. Maybe we've both caught the same butterflies._

Trying to look casual, the brunette sauntered closer to her, leaned in, and sniffed. "You smell better now."

One side of the blonde's mouth kicked up in a half-smirk. "Yeah, I hope so; for both our sakes." Miley snickered good-naturedly. "Do you go out there often to wash up?"

"Hardly ever, but after us talking about it, I couldn't get it out of my head," Miley replied. "I haven't been to visit the creek in a while, so I figured, why not?"

"Pretty much the same with me."

The popstar noticed Lilly seemed to have a hard time looking away from her mouth. "Guess we're alike in some ways."

"Guess so."

Miley arched a brow. _What does she want me to do: rub up against her to get her started? _With somebody else, she might've done that, but not with her. She wanted Lilly to move in her direction first, show her that she really wanted her, and then she'd be more than happy to let something happen.

"I hope you don't think I was sneaking a peek at you," she said, smiling. "Of course, I was tempted. That little devil on my shoulder was whispering for me to keep quiet and let you walk right out of the creek in your undies before I let you know I was there. But I figured you'd be madder than a hornet that just got swung at." She shrugged and clutched her hands behind her back, jutting out her chest and subtly giving her something else to look at. "Then again, you don't seem as guarded as most girls are of their bodies, I guess you wouldn't have squealed and run back for the water if I'd caught you."

A slow grin claimed Lilly's beautiful, full lips. "I might have squealed, but I wouldn't have run."

Miley laughed, very much amused at that mental picture. "I doubted you've squealed in your whole life, Lilly Truscott."

The blonde's gaze raked down over her body. "You look very cute in that outfit, Poptart."

"Maybe I should wear this to the dance."

A storm passed immediately over her features. "Maybe you should." She started to turn away, but Miley caught her shirtsleeve.

"Why don't you want me to go to that dance and have some fun?"

"I don't give a damn if you go to the dance or not."

"Then why are you growling at me?"

"I'm not—" she clamped her lips together. "Now that you're passing yourself off as Travis's date, I guess it won't be long before you take up the position permanently."

The brunette shook her head. "No, I doubt that'll happen."

"Really? Travis hasn't stopped talking about it since he asked you, and it seems like you'd enjoy being Travis's girl."

Miley lifted her chin, offended by her tone and know-it-all attitude. "I like being liked, I'll admit to that. I want people to think highly of me, there's nothing wrong with that. Travis seems like a nice guy, and I'm flattered to have caught his eye, but I'm only interested in him treating me well, not me being his girl."

Lilly squinted one green eye. "You sure about that?"

Miley squinted one blue eye. "Positive. Why? You jealous?"

"Jealous?" Lilly almost choked on the word. _Yeah right, she's a terrible actress. _"Of Travis Brody? Not in a million years, Poptart. I'm tempted to knock that right out of your head." The cowgirl leaned down, almost nose to nose with her. "Jealousy isn't in my nature."

The younger girl smiled. "Like hell it isn't. It's in every person on the planet's nature. Admit it; you wish you were taking me to the dance."

"Bullshit!"

"And since you can't, you're going to act like a brat and be as miserable as possible to everyone!"

"Bullshit!"

Miley frowned. "So you've said." She would have spun away then, but Lilly second guessed her and reached out to grasp her arm, almost harshly, to hold her in place in front of her. Her eyes were emerald green and just as hard, her mouth a straight, tensed line. Miley stared, trembling, at the first time she had ever seen Lilly truly angry at her. She was almost awed at the checked fury in her eyes, mixed with fiery tendrils of desire.

"I don't know what the fuck to do with you, Miley Stewart," the taller girl whispered hoarsely. "I don't know whether I want to kiss you or shake you, hate you or want you, avoid you at all costs or follow your every step."

_Well, at least I finally know how she feels..._But now she was also scared. This wasn't some school girl crush, or celebrity worship, or a case of like-liking someone. This was incredibly serious, and she was beginning to figure out that it was coming from both sides. She wasn't sure she wanted that though...that she could handle that. And even if they tried, what the hell were they going to do when she went back home? They lived in different states, for crying out loud! She knew exactly how hard it was to make a long distance relationship work, not even taking into consideration the difficulties of her being famous. They would always have the paparazzi at their back, always have rumours started about their relationship, the whole world would have Hollywood access into their lives—and Miley really didn't think Lilly would be comfortable with that.

For the first time, Miley felt a true resentment for the life she led, even as she curled her hand around Lilly's fist and squeezed gently. "Let me go, Lilly. While you still can."

For a long moment, Lilly just stared hard into her eyes, her face taut, her hand fisted, pinning her to the spot. Finally, she gave out a long breath and set her free. The girl reached behind her without looking and snagged Sundance's reins. Their gazes never left each other.

Miley felt strangely empty and near tears. Today had been full of contradictions and puzzles, and she really couldn't take much more.

"You go on," she said. "I've got to gather my things, braid my hair. I'll be right behind you."

Lilly opened her mouth, as if to argue, then closed her lips tightly. She sprang up into her saddle, stared down at her, anger burning in her face and eyes, almost shimmering around her in a heat wave. Pride was there too, keeping her silent and at a distance. _For once, I'm glad of her stubborn pride. _She reined Sundance around and galloped away from her.

Warm tears spilled onto Miley cheeks and she wiped at them; frustrated. "That cowgirl is making me crazy," she said, trying to be furious but failing. She wanted to be mad at Lilly. She wanted to hate her. She wanted to have never lost herself so she never would have needed to come back, and never have met Lilly Truscott. But all she could feel was fear. The fear of realising how very hard and fast she was falling, and knowing there was nothing she could do about it.

_This will not end well..._

**_Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was thinking about where I wanted to go with the middle of this story. Sorry as well about any punctuation/grammar errors, as this is pretty much un-edited. I know this is a crap-tastic, angsty chapter, but it has to be done. Even if I hate the ending. Don't worry, as if our duo could resist each other for long. The barn dance is coming up next and I hope your all looking forward to more drama! XD_**


	13. The Dance

_Disclaimer: Give me a break and just read the first chapter's disclaimer._

**Chapter 13: The Dance**

Staring at herself in the mirror, Miley was suddenly sad when she should have been brimming with good feelings. But she couldn't help herself; she wished she was wearing this outfit to impress Lilly instead of Travis.

Her choice of clothing was simple, quite unlike anything she'd usually wear to a dance, but she reminded herself that this was a small country affair, and people weren't really going to be dressing up for it. Actually it was better if she dressed down from her usual, because it would be with her ordinariness that she would impress. Nobody here cared about the fancy stuff.

_But what about Lilly, will she approve? I just know she's boiling with jealously. _Understanding the blonde was hard, especially since she talked about herself so little. While sometimes she seemed as candid as a child, she was in fact a closed book for the most part.

She couldn't exactly accuse Lilly too harshly, though, because she wasn't really forthcoming about her own feelings either. Miley knew she didn't entirely trust Lilly—not with how unpredictable she was. And she wasn't sure her feelings for the other girls should be confessed, still. There were still too many factors rolled into all of it, and the brunette had no idea how to tackle any of them.

Running a hand along her neck and underneath her loose hair, she let out a small, sad sigh. _If only I had met Lilly in California, maybe then something could've really happened. It wouldn't be perfect, but it would be better._

The squeak of old brakes on a truck brought her out of her melancholy musings, and she scolded herself for focusing so much on a person who probably only saw her as a nuisance. _Travis is here and he's never hidden his feelings about me, although I don't really return them. But it'll be nice to spend time with a person who openly admires me and tells me so every chance her gets. _

Still, when she left her bedroom and walked down the stairs to the family room, her eyes went immediately to Lilly, who was sitting by the fireplace, instead of Travis, who was standing by the door. Everyone else had already headed to the dance, so the three of them were the only one's left on the property.

"Well, will you look at that," Travis said, his voice slightly awed. "Miley, you're beautiful."

The brunette gave Travis a quick look and a smile before directing her attention to Lilly. The blonde glanced up at her, then away, then back in a snap so quick Miley wondered how she didn't manage to give herself whiplash. The cowgirl's gaze swept her from head to toe, lingering on her bare legs, and Miley saw something feral in her expression. Lilly didn't have to say a word. Miley knew at that instant that Lilly thought she was beautiful too, and that the blonde wanted her intensely.

Supremely satisfied, she turned towards Travis and held out her hand to him. He took it and let out a low, masculine whistle. "I think my heart stopped for a second," he told her. "Let me look at you." Still holding her hand, he twirled her around, making her laugh. "I can now officially guarantee you'll be the prettiest girl at the dance."

"Nice of you to say so," Miley said. "We ready to get going?"

"Yeah, I reckon so," Travis said. "I'm supposed to be doing a little meet and greeting by the door tonight. Hopefully it'll be over soon so we can dance, but it's a nice night, probably everyone in the county's going."

"Everyone except Lilly," Miley noted. "She refuses to go. She's going to stay her like a puffed up 'possum while everyone else will be having fun."

"Is that true? What's wrong? You feeling poorly?"

"I don't feel like dancing, is all." Lilly smirked at Travis as she stood and walked toward them. "Besides, you couldn't handle the competition Travis."

The cowboy barked a laugh. "Competition?" He shook his head in a scolding gesture. "Lilly, loo who you're talking to. I'm a fine specimen if there ever was one, while you—well, I think too much of you to tell you the truth." He winked at Lilly. "Aw, hell, I hope you change your mind. Give everyone a thrill and show off your pretty face tonight."

Miley tried to ignore the sudden flashes of possible death scenarios if anyone did notice Lilly's pretty face tonight.

"Get out of here," Lilly shoved the blond boy even as she grinned. "I intend to enjoy my evening of solitude. Good book to read, a couple of apples, silence. I'm in heaven."

"Well, at least your heaven is a simple one," Miley said, slightly puzzled when Lilly smirked to herself, seemingly for no reason. Brushing it off, she walked over to the mirror to check herself over. Lilly watched her every move.

Sensitive to her attentions, Miley's heartbeats sped up and her skin tingled. Thinking of being with her at the creek the other day, she wished for the hundredth time that she'd let the blonde kiss her while she had the chance, if only to sate her own curiosity. All she could think about was what might have happened. If she'd given in at the creek, Lilly would be out of her system. _Or would she?_

The popstar turned to face the other two, and she saw Lilly blink away the naked longing in her eyes. She fought hard not to scowl. _Stupid, pig-headed girl. I wish she'd go to the party, then maybe I could've had a dance with her. Being in her arms would be..._

Clearing her throat and shaking her head, Miley picked up her small purse and linked arms with Travis. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

"Then let's get that old truck moving." Travis opened the door and escorted her out.

Miley looked back once to see Lilly's silhouette in the doorway. Regret shadowed her heart. She tried to force the older girl out of her thoughts and throw all of her efforts into having a good time with Travis.

She smiled at him, his face illuminated by starlight, and wished his grey eyes were green and some parts of his anatomy were switched up.

Breathless from dancing, Miley joined a clutch of women standing by a table laden with different homemade goodies. She went to stand by her grandmother, who was smiling happily, transparently pleased at the barn dance's success.

"Did you wear Travis out?" Ruthie asked her granddaughter.

"He went outside with some of the guys from the band," Miley said.

"And for a nip of whiskey, no doubt," Ruthie added with a wink. "The men think we don't know about that. They think we'd pitch a fit if we knew they were taking a taste of home brew." The older woman looked at Miley questioningly. "You and Travis sweethearts?"

"Sweethearts?" Miley looked around at the expressions of interest and realized she was currently the center of gossip. "Not at all. We're friends, that's all."

"But you were standing at the door saying hello to everyone along with him. I figured maybe you'd agreed to be his girlfriend."

"No," Miley shook her head firmly, wanting to derail this train of gossip. "I like Travis, and he's been good to me, but I'm not interested in dating him, or anyone else for that matter, at the moment."

The barn was full to bursting, and the musicians, made up mostly from one of the local families, had everyone tapping their feet and snapping their fingers. Gabe Brindell, an old family friend of the Stewart's and dancing with a chubby red-head, came waltzing by and grinned at Miley.

"You sure look pretty tonight," he called to her, and Miley smiled her thanks. _This is where I first learned the effect that music has on people,_ she thought. _I learned to love singing from Daddy, but I didn't start thinking how powerful it was, and what I could do with it, until I started going to these dances and watching the music move people, bring them closer._

Suddenly, Miley's chest was so tight she could only take shallow breaths as she stared, almost afraid to believe her eyes, which were riveted to the front of the barn, where the moonlight spilled through the open doors.

_Lilly._ Her heart almost turned a somersault in her chest. She hadn't realized how much she'd hoped Lilly would attend until that moment, when the world seemed to grind to a stop and her heart almost burst from her chest.

"Oh, lovely, it looks like Lilly decided to show up," said a black-haired girl somewhere near Miley's right. Abbey, Anne, Anna that was it. But she barely registered the competition at her side.

The blonde had changed clothes, she noted, admiring her midnight trousers, unbuttoned emerald blouse and black wifebeater underneath with a studded belt. Her hair was left loose, and for once she wasn't wearing her cowboy hat, and even with the distance between them, Miley could see she was searching for someone, those beautiful jade yes of hers moving slowly to take in the crowded dance floor and the clusters of people milling around.

When the girl's gaze touched her and stayed, Miley realized it was her that Lilly was searching for. The cowgirl started toward her. Miley's heart bucked, and happiness arced through her like lightning.

Before Lilly could reach her, Travis returned, stepping in front of her and cutting her off from Lilly. "Did you miss me?" he asked, taking one of her hands in his.

"You weren't gone long," she said. _Not nearly long enough._

"It's crazy to spend your time outside with a bunch of men outside when you've got a pretty woman waiting inside for you."

Miley glimpsed Lilly behind Travis. She hesitated, and the brunette could tell she was trying to decide whether to interrupt of leave them be. She held her breath, hoping, hoping...Lilly frowned and turned aside. Disappointment crashed through her.

"Travis Brody," Lorelai called, "how come you haven't played us a song tonight on your piano with the band?"

"Those boys don't need me," Travis said, looking toward the stage. "But thanks for asking there, Lory."

"Those boys are good, but they don't have anybody playing the piano. There's one on stage isn't there? Then go on up and play us a couple of tunes." She looked around to the people standing nearby. "Don't y'all want to hear Travis add a little something to the band."

Expressions of agreement rose from the onlookers. Out of the corner of her eye, Miley saw Lilly turn to face them again. She squeezed Travis's hand. "Go on," she urged him, then pulled her hand from hi. "I don't think I've had a chance to hear you play. Would you mind letting me hear some?" She looked up into his eyes and placed a sweet smile on her face. As she expected, his resolve melted.

"Alright, for you Miley." Travis bowed at the waist jokingly, and then, with a definite strut in his step, made his way to the stage.

With Travis no longer standing in front of her, Miley had a clear view of Lilly. Their eyes locked, and the other girl approached her. Miley realized she was holding her breath again. Forcing herself to breathe, she marvelled that Lilly could get such a reaction out of her. _I can't remember ever getting so worked up over anyone before._ But she warned herself to reign in her emotions, only it was too late. They stampeded all sense in her head, and she found herself slipping her hand into Lilly's without speaking a word to her and allowing the blonde to lead her out onto the dance floor.

A space was made for them, and Miley was vaguely aware of Ruthie staring and Lorelai smirking at them. It occurred to her that the older blonde had probably planned this, but the thought only made her want to laugh. _Apparently my life is full of conniving, meddling blondes._ Then Lilly's arm circled her waist and the rest of the world slipped away. She looked up into her eyes, for once not shaded by the brim of her hat, and felt the now familiar sexual pull of her.

"You really do look beautiful wearing that," Lilly said, her voice a husky whisper near her ear as she bent down so that her lips brushed her chocolate curls and teased her skin. "Downright sexy if I do say so myself."

"Thinks so?" Impulsively, she kissed her cheek, loving how the blonde's arm tightened around her and pulled her closer unintentionally.

Her light brows shot up. "What's that for?"

"For coming tonight."

"I said I wouldn't be caught dead here. Didn't say anything about showing up alive and well."

"Ah," she smiled, "I didn't think of that. Well, thank anyway." She smoothed her hand across her shoulder, smelling the crisp, spring-smelling material of her shirt and decided Lilly was the most gorgeous person she'd ever danced with, and she'd danced with her fair share.

"You having a good time with Travis?"

"Oh, he can be fun," she allowed and caught the flash of jealously in her green eyes. The cowgirl would never admit to her that she wanted to spit fire the same colour as her eyes every time she thought of Travis putting his hands on her. But she didn't have to admit it, it was written all over her face.

"And what is it you want from him?"

"What I've got; his friendship. If I wanted more—which I don't—it would be easy for me to get it."

"You're certainly sure of yourself, and not the least bit shy about singing your own praises."

"The good Lord blessed me with a pleasing appearance, and a good voice, and I realized a long time ago that I shouldn't ignore it but learn to use it instead."

Lilly chuckled and shook her head. "You are a rare find, Miley. A girl who sings her own virtues, but can't be called vain. A rare find, indeed."

"Is that a compliment?" she asked, trying to puzzle it out for herself. "Doesn't sound like one, but then..."

"It is," she assured her.

The music faded and Miley's pleasure faded with it. She applauded with the others and hoped Travis would heed the calls for one more tune, but he was already stepping off the stairs and weaving among the dancers, making his way toward Miley and Lilly.

"Here he comes," Miley whispered, ever mindful of Lilly arms and hands slipping away from her.

"Your knight, your Romeo, you suitor," Lilly teased by her ear. "The king of the county coming to claim his queen."

"Oh, shut up!" Miley stomped her foot squarely on top of Lilly's boot. She smiled at the quick intake of breath behind her and held out her hands to Travis. "Wasn't that beautiful! Travis, that was amazing." She hadn't the faintest idea what she was saying, since she hadn't actually listened to Travis's mastery of the piano. For all she knew, or cared, he could've been thumbing his nose.

Travis grinned good-naturedly. "So you decided to show yourself did after all," he said to Lilly.

"I figured I'd be neighbourly. These shindigs are always a good time."

"That's the spirit!" He clapped the other blonde on the back. "Spread yourself around Lilly, there are a lot of people here, and I know quite a few having been eyeing you for a while now." He turned and took Miley's hand. "They're getting ready to call another dance, Miley. Will you do me the honor?"

"Why certainly Travis." She gave him a smile, although she wished it was Lilly who had asked her to partner her in the square.

Lilly turned on her heel and stomped across the dance floor.

"What's wrong with her?" Travis asked.

Miley shrugged, catching a glimpse of Lilly's angular shoulders. She'd stopped near her grandmother and was talking to her and Lorelai. "She's a hard one to figure," she said. "Are we going to dance?"

"We are," he assured her, beaming, as he took his place on one side of the floor. Miley stood with the other women, who faced their partners and waited for instructions to dosey-doe or promenade.

The caller stepped forward and began directing the dance steps in time with the beat. Watching them from across the barn, Lilly's gut churned. Standing beside Ruthie Ray, the blonde divided her attention between the infuriatingly knowing smirk on the woman's face, and her employer's dancing granddaughter. _That smile of hers is a damn branding iron! She blasts a person with it, and their heart bears her mark from then on. Just look at Travis making a fool of himself over her! _And Lilly knew she wasn't mark free herself. Miley had branded her, but for fuck's sakes, she wouldn't enslave her! _I won't be led to slaughter, grinning like a drunk cat like Travis is right now!_

"...think I'm gonna get going now."

"What's that, Ruthie?" she asked, turning toward the older woman.

"I said I think I'm about done for tonight and I'm gonna get going now."

"Alright," Lilly shot a glance up at the dance floor and saw Travis's hand sliding up and down Miley's back. Her temper flared like a struck match. "And I think I am too."

"Oh, now Lilly you don't need to escort an old woman home like that. You should stay here and enjoy yourself some more."

"It's fine, Ruthie." Lilly gritted her teeth and forced herself to turn away from the dance floor. "Lory, could you tell Miley and Travis that we've gone home?"

"Will do, Lilly," Lorelai grinned.

For a moment the dark cloud over Lilly lifted. "And go find Robby Ray, you and I both know how sweet you two are getting on each other." She was rewarded by the older woman blushing.

"Yeah," Lorelai turned her head and smirked mischievously, spotting Robby by the punch bowl. "You know, I think I will. You two have a safe ride home."

"Thank you for coming with me Lilly, it's not necessary but it's sweet of you," Ruthie chuckled.

Lilly glared across the barn at Travis twirling Miley under his arm, making her chocolate and bronze curls fly. "Yeah," she spit each word out. "I'm a peach."

_**Holy shit, I'm sooo sorry. I really didn't mean for this to be left alone so long, but it's honestly not my fault. I managed to get myself accused of coveting some prescription pills and selling them on the side, all because my doctor accidently wrote a 2 instead of a 3 on the thing for the number of packets I was supposed to get. Mark my words: NEVER LOSE THE RECEIPT! You have no idea how badly that will come back to bite you in the ass UNTIL YOU DO NOT HAVE IT!!!! I'm not even fucking joking, make a cubby hole purely for receipts, safest decision you'll ever make! And I swear to God I'm not a drug dealer, but I've been under investigation for, like, a week. Anyway, yeah I'm back on track and I left the outfit undescribed so you could fill it in with your imagination, I had my own vision of it, but I figured it would be better this way **____** Toodles.**_


	14. Why Do We Have To Have Emotions?

_Disclaimer: Okay, I know I haven't been here in a while, but I haven't bought out Disney in the time I was gone. Sucks to be me XP_

**Chapter 14: Why Do I Have to Have Emotions?**

The house was dark except for a dim light in her bedroom. Mamaw had probably turned it on for her before she turned in.

"This was a wonderful evening, Miley," Travis said, pulling the car to a stop in the driveway. "You made it wonderful for me."

"That's sweet of you to say," she said. Miley was uncomfortable; she knew he was hoping for a good night kiss, but she didn't want to lead him on more than she was. His being so nice was only making her feel worse. _He's honestly a good guy, but he doesn't get me the slightest bit hot and bothered._

She looked past him to the bunk house. She was half expecting to see Lilly waiting up for her, ready to start in on her for being out with Travis for so long.

Travis leaned closer to her. "You were, by far, the most beautiful girl there tonight."

Miley laughed awkwardly. _Apparently he didn't get a good look at Lilly tonight. _"I shouldn't have stayed out so late."

"You deserve it Miley, after the way Lilly's been hounding you? I only wish you could've gotten a Lilly-free night. She's making you stressed, and you shouldn't be, now that your home."

Abruptly, Miley's mood soured. "You don't know what you're talking about Travis. Lilly and I argue, yes. And does she make me upset sometimes? Hell yeah. But that doesn't mean I should, or want to, stay away from her."

"I don't understand," Travis frowned.

Miley frowned back at him. "I want to keep seeing Lilly."

"I mean I don't understand why. You said yourself that you argue and she makes you upset. Why hang around her?"

"Because she's honest, whether I want her to be or not. Because she's brave enough to do everything for herself. Because she's sarcastic, and witty and maybe, just a little bit, kind. Because she drives me crazy!" The brunette's shoulders were heaving by the end of her mini-rant.

Travis held his hands up in an 'I surrender' motion. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Its fine," Miley breathed, wide eyed despite herself. "I think I just finally figured some stuff out, and came to terms with some others."

"Glad I could help," Travis chuckled.

"Yeah," Miley smiled grimly. She put her hand on the door handle. "I think I'm gonna head inside now."

But apparently, he wasn't ready to let her go. His right arm came around to rest on her shoulders and his left cupped her right cheek, giving her not much choice but to turn into him. His head dipped down and his lips pressed against hers. _Of course, _Miley mentally sighed. _Now he goes and grows a backbone._

The brunette kept herself still and waited for him to finish the kiss, grateful he didn't try for any tongue action. He pulled away slowly and Miley took the chance to disengage herself gently.

"I'm going to go inside now, alright?" She tried to keep her voice neutral.

His expression immediately turned apologetic. "I'm sorry Miley, I thought...I don't know what I thought. If I'm moving too fast for you, just let me know. Don't e afraid to say anything. But, if you don't mind, I'd like to do this again."

Travis looked so earnest and hopeful Miley nearly cringed. _Why does he have to be so sweet? _Again, she kept her tone neutral. "We'll see, Travis. Now I've really gotta get inside."

"Right," he blushed. "Sorry again. I'll see you in a couple of days, Miley. I'll be visiting family for a little while, so I won't be able to come down."

"Alright," she was already out the door. "Bye."

"Bye."

He waited until she was in the ranch house door before pulling out of the drive, and away.

Miley shut the door behind her, and then leaned her back against it. Her thoughts were running at a hundred miles an hour, and none of them were on Travis. She felt her knees buckled beneath her and slowly slid down to the floor.

"Oh boy," Miley muttered. _Now what?_

Something rattled the door she was leaning against and Miley nearly let out a scream. She shot up from her sitting position and turned to see the dark painted wood swing open.

"What the hell were you doing, Miley, barring the door against ruthless intruders like me?" Lilly smirked.

"Lilly! You scared the crap outta me. Why aren't you sleeping? I saw all the bunk house lights were off."

"Rounding up some strays." The blonde bent down and pulled her boots off, removing the hat from her head as she stood straight again. "Saw they managed to get through the fence again and went to put them back. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to make myself some coffee."

Absently Miley noted that the other girl had changed out of her dance clothes. Now she wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight pale beige, long sleeved t-shirt that matched her hat. Caught up in looking at Lilly, she didn't really think before she opened her mouth. "I can do that for you."

Lilly head swung towards her so fast Miley thought she might've heard it crack. "You?"

The brunette's hackles raised slightly. "Do you see anyone else here?"

The blonde was still giving her that dumfounded look. _Okay, the fact I offered to help isn't that surprising is it? _"The pop diva princess is offering to make little old me a cup of coffee? What's the catch? Is there a hidden camera around here somewhere?" She made a show of looking around the hall like she'd be able to spot a piece of equipment.

"Whatever," Miley snorted. "I was gonna make myself some anyways, might as well get you one too." _Liar._

Lilly turned and looked at her seriously a moment, and Miley almost held her breath at having those green eyes focused only on her. "Yeah, alright," Lilly said quietly, her voice coming out strangely. "That would be really nice, if you don't mind."

"N-n-no p-problem." _Bad Miley! No stuttering!_

They both walked side by side into the kitchen, both trying to ignore the brush of their hands touching as they walked.

Miley nearly sighed with relief as Lilly sat in one of the kitchen chairs and she made her way over to the stove. _God, I just feel like I'm on fire!_

"So," Miley started, unable to quell the surge of jealous curiosity as she remembered the other brunette girl at the dance that evening. "Anna's pretty isn't she?"

Lilly sighed, "Yeah, I guess so."

Miley hummed. "Seems like you two have known each other for a while."

"Not that long," the chair creaked as Lilly shifted her weight. Miley glanced at her over her shoulder. The last person to sit in that chair was her father. The difference between him and the person now occupying it were almost comical. "I'm not much of a people person, so it can take good amount of time before I get to know anyone."

"But you hide it so well," Miley smirked, widening it into a full smile when Lilly grinned back. "So is there anything going on? Between you and Anna, I mean."

Lilly stared at her again and Miley turned her back to put the coffee pot under the tap and fill it with water to keep herself from fidgeting.

"No," the blonde murmured to her. "She wishes there were, but I...I just don't feel that kind of connection with her, you know? When she comes over we never talk about anything important, just make small talk really. Sometimes she brings food. After I spend a couple hours with her, I start thinking of her as a nuisance, and wishing she'd just go away. Don't know what she sees when she looks at a jughead like me anyway."

Miley's heart leapt. _So Anna isn't really competition at all. Lilly's not interested in her. _"You're not a jughead," she stated, matter-of-factly. "Its called mock vanity. Something tells me when you stare at the mirror in the morning, you see a good-looking girl looking back."

"I don't stare at myself in the mirror, I got better things to do with my time."

The brunette rolled her eyes and put the pot on the stove, turning the burner up to High. "Speaking of time, I want to ride out with you tomorrow, okay? Travis isn't going to be there so you're going to need some help."

"Wow," Lilly gave a mock astonished look. "You're offering to help me out twice in one day? Its a miracle!"

"Shut up!" Miley chuckled, throwing a dishrag at the cowgirl. "What time is it anyway?"

"About two-thirty I think."

Miley stretched her neck wearily. "Its gonna be another long day."

Lilly shook her head sardonically. "I can't think of a single day that hasn't been long since I moved out here."

"Right," Miley looked at her curiously. "Mamaw said that you moved out here a few years ago on your own."

"Yeah," the blonde sighed. "My parents are back in Cali."

"Wait!" the younger girl shook her head in amazement. "You used to be a Cali-girl?"

"Yup," Lilly smirked. "You think that all the stuff I told you came outta my ass don't you? No, I had to learn almost all the stuff you're in the middle of learning when I first came out here. I did it, and I've got faith that you can, too."

Miley smiled at her before a thought struck her. "So why didn't your parents come with you?"

At this the other girl shifted and looked down at her hands; twined together and sitting between her legs. "Well, my parents have always been really religious. I knew that too, but I still came out to them about my being gay."

"And how'd they take it?"

"Not well, if you can guess," again, her tone was sardonic. "The basically told me to get the hell out, and if they ever saw me again, they'd file a restraining order. Seeing how I'm their daughter, I don't know how it would work, but whatever. I left and I never looked back. Oddly enough, I've found the people here to be more accepting. Ironic, considering all the stories told about the Old West Bible Bashers."

Miley stood and stared at her for several long moments, trying to take all of that in. It was hard for her to picture anyone turning the cowgirl away, much less her own parents. While she had dealt with her share of prejudice, she'd basically been slumped in the same category as Ellen. A leader of the gay community. Someone to admire for being brave enough to be different, not just to her family and friends, but the entire world. If anything, her number of fans had increased.

She moved to the other girl then, kneeling down next to her and putting her hand on her knee. "I'm so sorry, Lilly. I had no idea. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Lilly didn't answer; she was simply staring down at the small hand on her leg. The popstar was about to remove it, thinking it was making the blonde uncomfortable, when a large, but unusually slender, hand covered her own.

Surprised, she looked up into hooded emerald eyes. Immediately, she felt raw heat bloom in a spot just below her navel, her nipples hardening in reaction below her shirt. She was surprised her face didn't spontaneously combust with the intensity those eyes were staring with. God, she wanted Lilly to kiss her. No, she wanted a lot more than that!

As if she had read her mind, Lilly's face bent towards her own until the blonde's lips were only a fraction away from her own. _Her breath smells like peppermint,_ Miley thought idly, just before Lilly's lips brushed hers, incredibly soft and warm.

With an almost mewling sigh, she leaned into her, Lilly's hand cupping the back of her neck to support her while the older girls lips opened over hers, sucking gently, but not overbearingly. Her own hands rested on top of the beige covered shoulders, her fingers digging in gently and then harder as she felt Lilly's tongue boldly stroke her bottom lip. She moaned softly as she allowed the other girl entry, leaning further into her, unable to hold herself up and her body heated form the inside out and Lilly explorer her softly.

Like she had sensed her predicament, the cowgirl's empty arm curled around her waist, lifting her as easily as a child and setting her down on her lap. Even pulled up as closely and tightly to the older girl as she could be, Miley still didn't feel as if she was close enough. Her hands started to travel down angular shoulders, and down her muscled back to lift her shirt, and the way that Lilly was kissing her changed slightly. Now their lips met in one kiss, followed by another, tugging gently at each other's lips.

Just as her hands met the heated flesh of Lilly's back, the other girl stiffened away from her. "Uhm, I-I," Lilly stuttered, the most nerve-wracked Miley had ever seen her. The blonde stood, lowering Miley's feet to the floor slowly, almost resentfully. "I can't do this." She removed her arms and backed away from her, right up until she hit the doorjamb. "I shouldn't have. I'm so—"

"Don't apologize," Miley implored. _Damn it, I finally accept that I want her, and now she decides she doesn't want this? She sure as fuck wanted it a few minutes ago... God, can't she just get over this and then we can move this up to my bedroom? _Miley stopped, trembling at her lustful thoughts. She sure as hell wasn't perfect, but she also wasn't the type of girl to just crawl in bed with someone willy-nilly like that. _Whatever this is with Lilly, its more forceful than anything I've ever known._

"Nothing to apologize for," Lilly said, almost angrily.

She lifted her chin. "That's right, we're both old enough now to know what we're getting into."

The blonde nodded, looking truly awkward for the first time since Miley had met her. "But its wrong. Good night." She turned and strode out into the hall, grabbing her hat on the way, her movements unusually jerky.

"Good night," Miley sighed, standing there for a few seconds before she realized the coffee pot was fooshing. _How long has it been doing that? We weren't THAT wrapped up in each other were we? Its a damn near miracle no one's gotten up to see what all the commotion's for._

No longer interested in the cappuccino blend, the brunette shut off the burner and put the pot aside. Turning, she made her own way to her bedroom, mind still on Lilly's reaction. _What'd she mean, 'it's wrong'? Was she just taking what I said and running with it? Or did she really thing its wrong to kiss me? But why would she think that?_

With another sigh, she opened her bedroom door, closing it behind her and immediately starting to strip herself down. She remembered that all-consuming fire that her body had burned with, how powerful her desire for the other girl was. She thought of Lilly's arm around her, her hand on her neck, teasing the soft curls at her nape, and of her lips moving skilfully over hers. It was all she could do to keep from shivering as she slipped a tanktop on, forgoing the pajama pants tonight.

But no matter how good kissing Lilly had felt right there in the kitchen chair, Miley knew that she wouldn't be able to instigate another anytime soon. Not unless Lilly made the first move. She laid down in her bed and pulled the covers over herself, switching off the lamp beside her bed. _No matter what, I will go out riding tomorrow with Lilly, I will stand up and look her in the eyes without flinching, and I will act as if nothing happened tonight, until she decides she wanted it to happen._

_**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I said I would update sooner, but I've just started volunteering at Rebound, and I needed to come up with some French Inversion curriculum games and lesson plans, and there was still that pill problem. While I can promise that it probably won't take as long for me to get up the next chapter as this one, I doubt I'll be returning to my every-few-days updating routine. As a reward to your patience, I have made this chapter a bit longer (for my standards anyway), and added a little more juicy bits than I was originally planning. If you don't like it, fuck off and learn to cope. BYE :)**_


End file.
